1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable lighting device and more particularly to a light that enables the device to be simple, portable, and relatively inexpensive. The invention utilizes a novel neck mechanism possessing a memory effect that repeatedly returns the light-bearing neck to its original curved position when extended. Our application for the invention is in a bookmark-type light permitting the user to illuminate a small area such as the page of a book. This application of the invention can conveniently provide a source of light for reading during travel or otherwise, when a source of light is not readily available, and also permits reading in any position. The novel light-bearing neck mechanism can be successfully incorporated into other products such as a lighted notepad and the like and is also applicable to fixed (i.e., non-portable) installations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art describes a number of portable light sources (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,432,042 and 4,598,340) as well as book covers (U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,681) and clipboards (U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,438) provided with reading lights. Typically, small desk lamps or pin-light lamps are well known and require a resting surface, such as a desk. Further improvement of these lamps permits them to be clamped to the binding of a book or the headrest of a bed. These versions are not easily portable and often require a source of electricity as well. Small portable book lights of light weight that can be entirely attached to a book or magazine are also known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,681 describes a book cover and reading light combination wherein the reading light is located at the end of a supporting arm which can be pulled out from (for use) or pushed into (for storage) the book cover housing. The supporting arm includes flexible sections which permit the arm to be moved and adjusted to any position over the book.